


Muggle Magic

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Severus is home for the holidays from his sixth year at Hogwarts; so is Lily, but she is busy with James. Petunia shows Severus that Magic isn'teverything.





	




End file.
